


I'm Tangled In Knots

by YanzaDracan



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Leverage RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Relationship(s), Slash, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt – Lyrics</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Tangled In Knots

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Lyrics from Steve Carlson's _Kinda Crazy These Days_. Originally posted on my LJ

This is absolutely crazy. What was he doing sitting in a hotel in London? He could be in South America working on his tan, watching Christian work. A year ago they’d made this same round of Europe. This time everything was off. He had no balance. It was like missing a limb.

The shows were going great. The band was doing great. It was Steve that was a half a step behind. Hours of rehearsal had developed cohesion with the band, but it was work. He missed the instinctive interaction you get when you’re in someone’s hip pocket 24/7. 

_** and these memories of you have got me ** _

_** blinded by love  ** _

**_ the thought of a life without you has got _ ** **__ ** **_ me  _ **   
**_muted by fear_**  
**_the pain you left when you went away_**  
**_and I don’t know_**  
**_it’s kinda crazy these days_**

He knew how to do this. Moving between front man and band member had never thrown him off this much. He was drinking too much. His throat reminded him he was smoking too much. He felt like his skin was two sizes too small.

Every night the songs were getting more autobiographical. He hated his cell phone. Talking to Christian just couldn’t compare with having him wrapped around you every night.

_**it’s kinda hazy these days** _   
_**a hundred proof and smoke clouds fill my head** _   
_**along with all the things I said when I was** _   
_**blinded by love** _

His music was impossibly tangled. Always it came when he called, but now it was all just a Gordian knot. Both his loves were just out of reach, and he was at a loss of how to fix things. Two weeks. Two weeks and he could go home. Christian said they were putting the finishing touches on the movie. He hoped they could get together in LA … They needed the time. He needed the time.

It was the band’s first night in London. God he was sick of rain. His whole world felt wet and gray. The fans had been great with buying him drinks, and he was well oiled by the time he oozed into the cab after the show. When he entered his room something felt different. He didn’t remember leaving on the bathroom light. The crack in the door let Steve see someone in his bed. He knew some of his fans could be a little over the top, but he didn’t think they would bribe their way into his room. He opened the door to get more light in the room.

Shaggy russet colored hair was spread across the pillow. Steve held his breath as the body in the bed rolled toward the light.

His breath escaped in whoosh. Christian. In record time he stripped and grabbed a quick shower to rid himself of the bar smell. He slid under cool sheets and ran fingers lightly over the tanned, much loved face. Heavy muscled arms wrapped around his ribs, and lips nuzzled into his neck. A sleepy purr that might have been his name was murmured before he settled again.

All the knots unraveled. He could hear the music that had flowed in the back of his mind all his life, and he could breathe.

_** So now it’s spring ** _

_** And I’m bringing all I got ** _

_** Might not be much ** _

_** But one blinded by love ** _

_**** _

_**somehow all the rain**_ ** _  
_is telling me that the pain is going to subside_  
_that all these clouds of gray__**  
**will wash my blues away**  
__**and take me for a ride**  

**_  
_it’s kinda crazy these days_ _ ** ****

~Fini~

 


End file.
